My Kanto Journey
by Angel of the Red Death
Summary: Kathy is finally getting to start her journey to be a pokemon master.Shes ready to take on the unexpected, make new friends, and to become the best.But her journey isn't what she thought it would be and believes that she can't even make the Indigo League.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow I've finally posted my first story! I didn't think that it could be done.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Hey everyone! My name is Katherine Jane Brown but everyone calls me Kathy. My best friend Ash calls me Kat and is the only one who is allowed to call me that. A few days ago I turned ten years old. It was a big deal to me because it meant that I was old enough to start my journey. I would be the only one in my family so far that was going to start a journey. My dad, Jaden, doesn't have any pokemon. My mom, Kelsey, had pokemon but when she died my dad released them since he couldn't bare to see them anymore. He remarried a lady named Holly. Holly already had a son named Marcus (my older brother, 14), and three daughters, Sissy (my older sister, 12), and Miley and Leah (my little sisters who happens to be twins, 6). I already had a little brother named Todd (he's older than Miley and Leah by a year). Holly doesn't like pokemon very much so Marcus and Sissy doesn't care for them all that much either. Well on with my story.

I got up early this morning since today is the day I can get my starter pokemon and leave on my journey. The only bad thing about it was that me and Ash had decided to go seperate ways because I wanted to go one way while he wanted to go another. I dressed in a red t-shirt, jeans, black running shoes, and my gray bandanna. By the way I have straight blond hair and dark green eyes. I grabbed my gray back pack that I packed last night and went downstairs where I poured me a bowel of cereal. A few minutes later everyone else came in to eat breakfast. We all ate in silence and when it was time we all went to Professor Oak's. They waited outside with everyone else while I got my starter pokemon. Inside I saw Gary (uugghh) and some other kid who I didn't know but no Ash.

'Ash where are you?' I thought to myself while I glanced around.

"He isn't here yet. Even if he did make it he wouldn't get a pokemon. There are three starter ones remember and if you look around you'll see that there are already three of us here. Ashy boy is just going to have to suck it up and wait even longer." Gary said.

I talk to Gary every now and then but I don't like him all that much because of the way that he talks about Ash.

"He'll get his pokemon." I said quietly.

"Keep thinking that Katherine."

"Shut up Gary." I mumbled. He knows that I hate being called by my name.

Ash didn't turn up until after we got our pokemon. When he did show up he was still wearing his sleeping clothes.

"I'm too late. . . . . " he said.

"To bad for you Ashy boy." Gary said.

"What pokemon did you get then Gary?" Ash asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Gary asked as he drove off laughing with a bunch of cheerleaders.

"What a jerk!" I said.

"So which one did you pick Kat?"

"I'll show you when you go and get yours. Hurry up, I'll be waiting for you to come out." I said smiling.

"I don't see why you don't go with him Kathy." Sissy said.

"Because I want to head straight to Pewter City and skip Viridian City by taking the forest by route 17 and then cut through Viridian Forest. He wants to go through Viridain city." I said.

"Wow, you have this all planned out don't you." Marcus said.

"I wish that you would stay here with us but if this is what you want then go for it." Holly said.

"I won't disappoint you guys, I promise." I said with a grin on my face.

When Ash came back he had a yellow pokemon walking beside him. I took out my black pokedex that Professor Oak gave me to find out what pokemon it was. It was a Pikachu.

"Wow Ash! You got a really cool pokemon! Why isn't it in it's pokeball?"

"Oh yeah. Pikachu return." Ash said. He tried to return it to it's pokeball but it wouldn't.

"Oh look they're playing catch." his mom said and I sweat dropped.

"Hey Kat where's your pokemon?"

"Come on out Charmander!" I said releasing Charmander from it's pokeball.

"Ooohhhh!" my little brother and sisters cooed.

"Hey he's pretty cool Kathy." Marcus said.

"So you got a Charmander huh." he said quietly.

"You better get going you two." my dad said.

"He's right. I hope I'll get to see you really soon Ash. Return Charmander." I said.

"Kathy as soon as you get to a pokemon center I want you to give us a call. If there's no center, find a phone. And please be careful." my dad said.

"Okay. Bye everyone!"

And then I left.

* * *

I was walking though the forest and I hadn't seen a single pokemon since I left Pallet Town. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. The sudden movement of a bush caught my eye and I tense up and felt scared. But then I realized that I had Charmander with me and I had nothing to be afraid of so I relax. Out of the bush comes a round, pink pokemon. I take out my pokedex to see what pokemon it was.

"Jigglypuff, the lullaby pokemon. When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy." my pokedex said.

"A Jigglypuff, alright then. Come on out Charmander!"

"Char?" Charmander asked looking around.

"Charmander," I said getting down on my knees to talk to him, "see that Jigglypuff? You have to weaken it for us so that we can add it to our team okay."

"Char!" Charmander said, nodding his head.

"Alright! Okay then use Ember!"

It was a direct hit.

"Good now use scratch!"

The Jigglypuff dodged and tackled Charmander into the ground.

"No, Charmander are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Cha. . . . . " Chamander said getting up.

"Okay then use Ember one more time."

It hit and the Jigglypuff was knocked up so I threw a pokeball at it and waited until the red light on the pokeball went off.

"YES! We did it Charmander!" I cheered while spinning Charmander in my arms.

I returned Charmander to his pokeball and picked up Jigglypuff's and clipped them on my belt. I smiled and started Ashes To Ashes by Vegas Bomb, which is my favorite song, as I started walking again but as I did I had the feeling that I was being followed. I was already in the Viridian Forest by the time the sun had started to set so I decided that I would set up camp for the night. I brought out Charmander and Jigglypuff so that they could get to know each other better and so that Charmander could start a fire. I fed them some pokemon food before returning them to their pokeballs and went to sleep in my sleeping bag.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter but more is on the way! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is my first fic so when you review please go on easy on me. Everyone who reviewed will be thanked in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy to finally have this chapter up and that I have an awsome beta reader now! This would have taken a lot longer to update without ****Moonwing Storyteller's**** help.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I got up and packed up so that I could hurry and get to Pewter City. I was really excited about facing my first gym leader. I read in my guide book that Brock was the gym leader of Pewter City and was pretty strong but I believed that Charmander and Jigglypuff could take him. Soon Pewter City was in my sight so I stopped to take a break.

"Wow so that's Pewter City huh. Look out Brock here we come!" I exclaimed.

"You think that you can take on Brock." a old looking man said from below me. I let out a shriek and fell back surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." the man said, coming to help me up.

"Who are you?" I asked as I brushed myself off.

"My name is Flint, and I sell rocks." he said.

"Rocks?"

"Yes. Rocks from all over Kanto. Want to buy some?" he asked.

"Sorry I can't, I don't have any money on me." I told him.

"That's too bad then." Flint said.

"Well then can you point me towards the Pewter Gym?"

"That way. Don't expect to win though; Brock is a really strong gym leader." Flint said.

"I know but I can try. Thank you." I said.

As I started to leave I saw something moving in a pile of rocks.

"Hey what's this?" I asked.

"Huh? I'm not sure, help me pull it out."

"Okay."

We each grabbed a leg of the Pokémon that was stuck and pulled until the Pokémon was out. It was holding a bone and it had a skull bone on its head and it was crying. I took out my Pokédex to see what Pokémon it was.

"Cubone, the bone Pokémon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. It's crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly." the Pokédex said.

"That's so sad. There there, Cubone, it's okay. You're safe now." I said, patting its head while it clung to my leg, trying to get away from Flint.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I think it's afraid of you." I said, picking up Cubone.

"Why would it be afraid of me?"

"Maybe because you buried it in a pile of rocks."

"I didn't know that it was in the rocks. . . . . . . "

"Well, Cubone, you're free to go." I said putting it back on the ground and walking away.

I didn't walk but five steps until Cubone came and grabbed my jeans.

"What is it?" I asked it.

"Cue cubonebone." it said, lifting its arms up as if it wanted to be picked up.

"AW, that's so cute! You want to come with me? Okay then Cubone you can come and watch me battle the gym leader." I said picking it back up in my arms.

It wasn't long until I was in front of the Pewter Gym. I was shaking a little, half because I was excited and half because I was nervous.

'Get it together Kathy, you have Charmander, Jigglypuff, and even Cubone with you.' I thought to myself.

As I slowly entered the gym my shaking stopped. I was being silly. There wasn't anything to be afraid of.

"Who's there!" a male voice boomed through the gym.

I let out a small shriek and held Cubone close to me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you a challenger?" a boy who looked a few years older than me asked from the other side of the gym

"Yes, my name is Kathy and I want to challenge the gym leader Brock. Are you him?"

"Yes I am. I'll accept your challenge but I won't go easy on you just because you're cute." he said smiling at me, making me blush.

"Thank you."

"This will be a two on two battle okay. Go Geodude!" Brock said, releasing a Pokémon that looked like a rock. It made me think of Flint and made me giggle while I took out my Pokédex.

"Geodude, the rock Pokémon. Many live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers. It is impossible to distinguish from rocks."

"Hm… well then, I choose Charmander!" I said, releasing him from his Pokéball.

"A Charmander huh, Geodude tackle attack!"

"Charmander dodge and use scratch to get close up and use ember!"

Chamander did what he was told and attacked making Geodude really weak.

"Hold on Geodude!" Brock said.

"Use tackle to finish it Charmander!" I called out.

Geodude was knocked out.

"Yes! You did it Charmander!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"You did great Geodude, return. Pretty good Kathy but don't get your hopes up. I still have one more Pokémon. Go Onix!" Brock said releasing a huge rock Pokémon. My eyes widened as I took out my Pokédex again.

"Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 mph."

"Char!" Charmander cried running towards me.

"Charmander, go back! You can't run away now!" I said pushing him back towards the field.

"Char. . . . . . ."

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll call you back. Now use ember." I told him.

He used ember but it didn't too much damage.

"Onix use bind!" Brock called out.

Onix grabbed Charmander with its tail and started to squeeze him.

"No Charmander, return!" I cried out.

"I'm taking Charmander out of the battle. Jigglypuff, I choose you."

"A Jigglypuff, really? You have to be kidding me." Brock said laughing.

"Hey, don't underestimate me or my Jigglypuff! Cubone, cover your ears! Jigglypuff, use sing!" I said as me, Brock, and Cubone covered our ears.

Soon Jigglypuff started singing her lullaby and Onix fell asleep so the match ended.

"Return, Onix. Kathy, that was a great battle. Here, take this boulder badge as proof of winning at the Pewter gym." Brock said, handing me a badge.

"Thank you." I said grinning.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I started cheering with Cubone and Jigglypuff and made a victory pose. After that I went to the Pokémon center so that I could get my Pokémon healed and call my dad.

"Kathy it's so good to see you again." my dad said over the video phone.

"It's good to see you too dad. Guess what I already caught two Pokémon!"

"Cu."

"Okay maybe one. I still got to put Cubone here in a Pokéball. My Charmander and Jigglypuff are being healed right now. I just won the Pewter gym badge." I said.

"Oh that's great baby girl! It took you mother three tries to win that badge. So that's a wild Pokémon still? Must really like you." he said looking at Cubone with a look of distrust on his face.

"Jaden who are you talking to?" I heard Holly ask my dad.

"Kathy. She's in Pewter City already."

"Really? Hi Kathy, it's good to see that you're okay." she said smiling at me.

"Hi Holly! I caught a Pokémon that you might like, it's pink." I said.

"Pink? You caught a pink Pokémon? Is it the end of the world?" she said playfully.

Holly is the best step mother in the world. She treats me like I'm really her daughter instead of her step daughter. Being so I still only call her Holly instead of mom. No one could take my mom's place.

"She helped me win my gym battle. Look at how cool the Pewter gym badge looks." I said, showing them my badge.

"That's so great." my dad beamed.

"By the way Kathy, I talked to Ash's mom this morning and she told me that Ash called from Viridian City last night. He's not that far behind you. He might even catch up to you soon." Holly said.

"I really hope he does. He'll have to get through the Viridian forest first. Knowing him, though, he'll get lost." I sighed.

A beeping noise made me snap my head towards the front desk.

"I have to go, my Pokémon are healed. I'll call you guys again when I get to Cerulean City okay. I love you both, bye." I said.

I got Charmander and Jigglypuff from Nurse Joy and looked back over at the video phones. I sighed and went back over to them and called the Viridian Pokémon center. Another Nurse Joy picked up the phone. I was surprised.

"Um, Nurse Joy? How are you there if you're here?" I asked.

"There's a Nurse Joy at every Pokémon center. Can I help you?" she said giggling.

"Uh yeah, is a boy named Ash there?" I asked.

"He was. You just missed him. Is there anything else I can help you out with?"

"No, but thank you." I said.

As I left Pewter City with Cubone in my arms, still not having a Pokéball I had that feeling of being followed again. I clutched Cubone tighter but it started complaining so I had to loosen my grip. The bushes behind started to rustle and I started running but whatever was in the bushes jumped out in front of me, growling.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter and the next one will hopefully be up before the end of the month.**

**I have to thank**** Moonwing Storyteller**** for agreeing to be by beta reader and then the rest of my thanks go to ****UmbreonLoverForever****, ****IceDolly****, and ****LightningStar 0.o**** for reviewing the first chapter. Thanks a lot! XD**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I now it's been a long time since I've been here but I'm back! When I wrote this chapter my cousin lost her dog who was her best friend so this was for her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, just Kathy and any other OCs you see.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A little fox looking pokemon was crouched in front of me growling. It was small so it was most likely the runt of a litter. I didn't know what pokemon it was so I took out my pokedex to see what it was.

"Vulpix, the fox pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails."

'Was that the thing following me?' I wondered.

Cubone started squriming around in my arms so I let him go. He went up to the Vulpix threateningly and started growling back. The Vulpix backed off a bit and said something to Cubone. Cubone relaxed and looked over at me, the Vulpix was looking at me too but with a look of hate. Cubone walked over to me and started pushing me off the road and in the direction of the Viridian Forest.

"Cubone what are you doing? We need to go that way." I told him but he keep pushing me.

Soon the Vulpix was pulling on my jean legs so I decided that whatever was going on was important and started following them. It took about twenty minutes to get back to the Viridian Forest with us running. I soon found out why Cubone and the Vulpix were rushing me. We came into a small clearing where a sick looking pokemon that looked so familar. Yet again I took out my pokedex.

"Ninetails, the evolved form of Vulpix. It's nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years."

'A thousand years? This one can't be that old. Then why is it in such bad shape?' I wondered.

Slowly I walked over to it. It looked to weak to even lift it's head. I started looking through my back pack for some pokemon medicine, but sadly I didn't have any. Then I had an idea.

"Ninetails I don't have any medicine but if you let me put you in a pokeball I can hurry and take you to a pokemon center." I said taking out a pokeball and holding it out it.

The Vulpix was alreay in front of me with it's teeth barred and Cubone had it's bone raised at it. The Ninetails whimpered something and weakly nodded it's head. I touched it with the pokeball and it disappeared in the red light. I got up and started running, back to Pewter City instead of Viridian City since it was closer, with Cubone and Vulpix on my heels. It seemed like I was running forever until I finally made it to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy I need some help!" I said as I rushed through the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I found a Ninetails that was really hurt." I said with tears in my eyes as I hand her the pokeball.

"Oh dear. Wait here while I see what I can do." she said, rushing away.

I was sitting in the waiting room for a hour with Cubone on my lap and Vulpix at my feet. Nurse Joy finally comes out with a grim look on her face. I felt my heart drop to the floor.

"I did everything I could in her condition. She had a lot of poison in her system and she was already weak. She doesn't have much longer, you can go and see her though."

"Th-thank you." I said.

Ninetails was laying in on a bed and was wrapped up in bandages and had wires hooked up to her. I had tears falling down my face and I heard Vulpix whimpering. It looked like Ninetails was smiling as she whimpered something to the Vulpix. Then Ninetails smiled even more as she looked in my eyes, it was like she was looking into my soul when it did. Slowly the Ninetail's eyes shut and Vulpix started to howl sadly. I started sobbing and held Cubone close. I knew that pokemon could die but I've never seen one die before. I didn't know why this was getting to me like it was but I swear it felt like I just lost a family member. Nurse Joy then came in with a sad look on her face and told me we could give her a proper burial, which I agreed to. The burial went by pretty quickly seeing how Ninetails wasn't really mine but I could only imagine what that poor Vulpix was going through.

"Vulpix you won't have to go through this by yourself. I know what its like to lose someone you love. Why don't you come with me?" I said as I held out a pokeball.

Vulpix stared at it for a long time until it finally looked away and walked off.

"You shouldn't expect it to go with you so willingly after what it's been through today. Who knows how long that Ninetails was like that and that poor Vulpix had to watch it slowly die. It's so sad." Nurse Joy said.

"I guess that you're right. What do you think happened to it?" I said quietly.

"Well Viridian Forest has alot of bug pokemon in it so that would explain why it had so much poison in its system. It must have been attacked by a bunch of Beedrill."

"Then why was Vulpix okay?"

"Ninetails could have been protecting Vulpix. Who knows what could have happened."

Soon after that I left again for Cerulean City. I was on the road again when I remembered something.

"Hey Cubone we still have to put you in a pokeball." I said, taking out a pokeball.

Cubone looked at it for a few seconds and touched it with his hand. He disappered into the red light and the pokeball moved twice and it was still. I smiled happily and brought Cubone back out. When he was out he was smiling too. I picked him up and started humming Breathe by Anna Nalick as I continued to walk towards Cerulean City. I liked holding Cubone better than having to carry him in a pokeball. Out of the corner of my right eye I thought I saw Vulpix running through the trees ahead of us. I had a small, sad smile on my face as I thought about the Ninetails. That Ninetails must have been the Vulpix's mother. My thoughts went to my mother. I remember having to watch her die. It was horrible to see her get hit by that truck and I had nightmares of it for two years after that. Hopefully Vulpix will be all right.

'I wonder what a Vulpix and Ninetails were doing so close to Viridian City? Jiggypuff aren't found around here either so what was mine doing here?' I wondered.

* * *

The next afternoon I made it to Cerulean City and I was glad because my feet were killing me. I found my way in front of the pokemon center and right when I was about to open the door it opened and someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground.

"Like oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." a girl with dark pink shoulder length hair and dark pink eyes said.

"Um its okay really. Neither one of us could see through the door." I said, giving the girl a weak smile.

"Wow, you're like so nice. I'm Mira by the way." she said helping me up.

"Well Mira I'm Kathy from Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge the Cerulean Gym."

"That shouldn't be to hard. They've lost their edge lately, my older sister Tara is beggging them to let her battle as gym leader but they won't have it. Something about her not being pretty enough. She's a really strong trainer too." Mira said.

"That's so mean. If shes really strong then they should let her at least battle once."

"Like that will ever happen. Unless Misty took their place they'll just keep on handing out the badges." Mira said sadly.

"They can't just give out the badges. That makes me so mad! I'm going to go to the Cerulean Gym right now and give them a piece of my mind!" I said.

"You can't, like the gym isn't open today so you'll have to go tomorrow after the show. I'll even show you how to get to the gym." Mira said.

"Oh okay, then tomorrow me and Charmander will set them straight."

"Like hold on and rewind that. Did you say Charmander? Cerulean Gym uses water type pokemon and its a two on two match." Mira said, frowning.

"What? Then they'll have the upper hand because of type advantage. Fire and ground types are weak against water types. That means I'll have to use Jigglypuff." I said thoughtfully and forgetting that Mira was in front of me.

"OMG did you like just say that you have a Jigglypuff!" Mira asked excitedly.

"Um yeah."

"Can I like see it?" she asked.

"Sure, come on out Jigglypuff!" I said, releashing Jigglypuff her pokeball.

"Aaaawwww! She's so cute! I wish I had a Jigglypuff. Hey I know, why don't you and me have a one on one battle right now, your Jigglypuff against one of my pokemon!"

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, totaly."

"Well okay then."

"Alright, Eevee lets go!"

As soon as Eevee came out of it's pokeball Mira started hugging it and squealing about how cute it was. I took out my pokedex to see what information it had on Eevee.

"Eevee the evolution pokemon. It is a rare pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms."

'Cool, I'll have to find and catch me an Eevee.' I thought.

When I looked up from my pokedex, Mira was still hugging Eevee and squealing. I sweatdropped. Was she going to be like that during the battle, was she even going to take the battle seriously?

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully I'll update more from now on. Please review!**


End file.
